Waiting for Superman
by ERIASp
Summary: Arthur espera ansioso por la llegada de Alfred que se a proclamado su héroe. Y Arthur lo esperara sin importar cuanto tiempo pase.
1. Waiting for Superman

Yop, este fic se disfruta más sí de fondo tienen la canción, espero que lo disfruten.

Pareja: Estados unidos x Inglaterra / Alfred F. Jones x Arthur Kirkland

Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen, su dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz. Waiting for Superman le pertenece a daughtry.

Advertencia: Muerte de un personaje, MUY posible occ, human AU.

Como se debe de leer

Cuando un texto este así: " _ejemplo 1. No se me ocurre un ejemplo " (Letras cursivas)_ Es dicho por un narrador (tercera persona)

Cuando un texto este así: "ejemplo 2. Tampoco aquí " (Letras normales) Es la perspectiva de Arthur/Inglaterra

* * *

WAITING FOR SUPERMAN

 _ **She's watching the taxi driver**_

 _ **He pulls away**_

 _Una pareja de angloparlantes se encuentra en la entrada de su residencia, uno tenía maletas a sus pies mientras otro sonríe amargamente._

– _¿Podrías esperar por mí, mi querido Arthur? – el estadounidense toma las manos de su pareja y las lleva a sus labios donde deja pequeños besos._

– _Claro que te esperaré, Alfred. Nuestro sueño sigue pendiente. – el británico estaba un poco avergonzado por decir aquello pero serian meses que no podría ver a su amado, lo mínimo que podía hacer era darle palabras dulces de despedida._

– _Sólo cuatro meses y podremos cumplir nuestro sueño – el estadounidense abraza a su pareja causando un poco de sorpresa en el británico que no duda en corresponder._

– _Más te vale que no te tardes, Git – se separan lentamente del abrazo cuando el taxi del menor se detiene frente a ellos._

– _El hero jamás te fallaría, mi vida – se escucha una ligera risa de Alfred mientras guarda sus maletas, vuelve a mirar a su pareja que le mira en silencio y con una sonrisa para aparentar ser fuerte._

– _Eso espero, héroe – Arthur sonríe un poco más natural cuando ve a su pareja entrar al taxi._

 _El taxi empieza a avanzar mientras Arthur trata de no llorar, se prometió no llorar hasta que el taxi se perdiera de su vista, no quería que él se llevara una mala imagen._

– _¡ARTIE! ¡Cuando vuelva quiero mi beso de despedida y el de bienvenida! – como sí nada le importara Alfred saca un poco la cabeza por la ventana del taxi y grita con todas sus fuerzas._

– _el de despedida, bienvenida y los que quieras, pero vuelve pronto, mi héroe – Arthur lleva una mano a su pecho y murmura para sí mismo esperando que el viento le llevara sus palabras a su amado._

 _ **She's been looked up inside her apartment a hundred days**_

 _ **She says "yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late**_

 _ **He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape"**_

Miró el calendario con un poco de ilusión, ya había varios días tachados y acerque mi mano junto con un lapicero rojo para tachar unos más, casi podía sentir a su amado Alfred a lado suyo, dándose esos abrazos que solo entre ellos podían ser reales.

– Han pasado tres meses, 1 semana y tres días, cada vez estamos más cerca, Alfred – murmuro para mí mismo con una pequeña sonrisa, de las que sé que adora ver en mí.

Me siento en nuestro sillón favorito mientras acerco a mí las revistas y las listas de los preparativos. Te prometí que todo esto lo íbamos a hacer los dos pero al final solo soy yo…

Llevo rápidamente mis manos hacia mis ojos tratando de retener las lágrimas traicioneras, no te gusta verme llorar, lo sé, esto es por nosotros, por nuestro sueño, por nuestro final feliz.

– Apúrate en volver, idiota. Dime sí te gusta lo que escogí para nuestro día especial – notó el sabor amargo de cada palabra que se atora en mi garganta, no iba a llorar, no podía cuando faltaba tan poco. Dejó de lado todas las cosas y caminó hacia nuestra cama, la cual ya había perdido tu aroma.

Un te extraño murió en mis labios pero era consiente de él y decirlo no te iba a hacer aparecer frente a mí... ¿o sí?

 _ **She's just watching the clouds roll by**_

 _ **And they spell her name like Lois Lane**_

 _ **And she smiles, oh, the way she smiles**_

Miro hacia el cielo desde nuestro balcón, realmente en este momento me haces falta, hace frio y no puedo acercarme a ti y ambos disfrutar del calor de nuestros cuerpos. Por ahora tengo que conformarme con una sábana cálida y a la vez fría por el vacío que se crea por estar sin ti. ¿Sientes lo mismo que yo? ¿Soy solo yo quien ya no puede esperar más?

– Ya no quiero esperar más – murmuro con la vista al cielo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se posa en mis labios. Realmente me parezco a ti en este momento, ya no me puedo hacer hacia tras y ya casi era el momento de nuestro rencuentro. – me estas contagiando lo estúpido, Hero – mis labios se separan un poco para que una ligera risa agria y llena de tristeza salga.

Miro hacia las nubes tratando de dejar de pensar en ti, ahora suena imposible pero lo voy a intentar. Una sonrisa se posa en mis labios mostrando lo más cercano a la felicidad desde que te fuiste, dos nubes casi irrealistas eran las creadoras de ese sentimiento, sí cerraba los ojos lo suficiente podía ver que una parecían a el dibujo que un día dijiste que se parecía a mí y la otra parecía una hamburguesa. Seguía sonriendo hasta que el viento las alejo de mi vista y las deformo dejando atrás mis ilusiones.

 _ **She's talking to angels, counting the stars**_

 _ **Making a wish on passing car**_

 _ **She's dancing with strangers**_

Miro cada taxi que pasa frente a nuestra casa desando que sea el que te traiga a casa conmigo, sé que todavía faltan semanas pero cada día que pasa solo hacen que sea más necesario estar contigo. Cada taxi que se detiene por una u otra razón frente a nuestro hogar lleva consigo mi deseo de que regreses antes, no me importa la razón solo quiero verte.

Miro hacia el anillo que resalta en mi dedo anular y sonrió al recordar que esto es por nosotros, es por nuestro mayor deseo, es por nuestra boda. Llevo una mano hacia mis labios y justo como lo hiciste antes de parir, doy pequeños besos como sí esos besos pudieran viajar hasta donde te encuentras y sonrías por ellos.

– Por favor regresa pronto, estúpido héroe – de nuevo las lágrimas tratan de salir y hacerme compañía en esta solitaria casa, cada vez es más complicado no llorar. Por favor, Alfred. Regresa pronto y termina con la malvada soledad que me tiene encerrado.

 _ **Waiting for Superman to pick her up in his arms, yeah**_

 _ **In his arms, yeah**_

 _ **Waiting for Superman.**_

Hoy no tenía ganas de levantarme de nuestra cama, solo me levante para sacar la caja de nuestros recuerdos y volví a acostarme abrazando a la caja.

Adentro tenia fotos nuestras de cada viaje que habíamos hecho, de nuestras primeras citas, de algunos de nuestros besos…

Abrí la caja y mire cada foto con detalle recordando todo lo que había pasado para que esa foto se encontrara ahí. Teníamos muchos recuerdos juntos y todavía venían más, yo mismo me iba a encargar de llenar esa caja con las fotos de nuestra boda, el pastel, de nuestros amigos. Cunando llegue al fondo de la caja otra de sonrisa de las muy contadas que he tenido desde hace tres meses y medio apareció. Saco con mucho cuidado la chamarra que me prestaste el día que nos conocimos, la que unió nuestro camino. La deslizo sobre mi piel y disfruto de los aromas, porque aun cuando tenía el típico olor ha guardado también pera mi felicidad tenía un muy ligero aroma que me hace feliz, tenía tu aroma grabado en ella.

– Alfred… – ya no tengo ganas de hablar, solo quiero que el tiempo pase rápido y pueda verte entrar por esa puerta para abrazarme y llamarme llorón.

 _ **She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse**_

 _ **Nothing's making sense**_

 _ **She's been chasing an answer**_

 _ **A sign lost in the abyss, this metropolis**_

 _El teléfono de Arthur suena y él esperanzado porque fura Alfred para avisarle que ya estaba cerca, extendió su mano y contesto la llamada sin mirar el número de la pantalla._

 _Pocos fueron los minutos que tardo la llamada y pocos fueron los segundos para que Arthur corriera con lágrimas en los ojos fuera de la casa. Las lágrimas que había tratado de contener en esos meses ahora salían sin tapujo. Solo corría como si la vida se le fuera en ello, se chocaba con algunas personas y no le importaba, algunas veces caía al suelo y se volvía a levantar con rapidez para seguir corriendo._

Debe de ser una broma, por favor que así lo sea, por favor, te lo ruego, Alfred. Mis lágrimas siguen fluyendo, mi amor sé que te gustan las bromas pero esta es una broma de mal gusto, por favor, dime que era mentira, dime que no ha pasado nada así, ya no me importa si tengo que esperar más, te prometo que lo haré, solo dime que volverás.

 _Los pasos del británico se destinen frente a la morgue, sus piernas tiemblan y las lágrimas siguen fluyendo mientras su expresión se deforma a una de dolor y tristeza._

Entro al lugar y automáticamente me arrepiento, la sola idea de que me estas esperando ahí me aterroriza, no sé cómo ni porque alguien me guía por el lugar, mis pies avanzan por obligación pero al mismo tiempo quiero correr a nuestra casa, taparme entre tu ropa y las sabanas y llamarte solo para regañarte por hacerme pasar por ese dolor, sé que mi mensaje no lo escucharas hasta que llegues pero mínimo podre regañarte como se debe…. Por qué vas a llegar…. ¿verdad?

 _La persona que acompaña a Arthur se detiene y con ella el británico. La persona retira la sabana y Arthur llora más fuerte que cuando corría hacia el lugar, lloraba con toda la tristeza que su cuerpo podía aguantar._

– _Alfred – fue lo único que dijo antes de caer al suelo por todo el dolor y sufrimiento pero su mente era todo un revoltijo de ideas tratando de llegar a una solución o a una falsa pero feliz realidad._

Mi vida, mi corazón, mi Alfred, my hero, ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Esto es verdad? ¡Dime que no!, por favor levántate y con tu sonrisa de niño travieso grítame que era todo falso, ¡Alfred, por favor despierta! ¡Falta una semana para nuestro encuentro! Por favor… No me dejes, no cuando estamos tan cerca de cumplir nuestra mayor felicidad, por favor… te lo ruego… esta broma ya dejo de ser graciosa, ya no voy a llorar, voy a meterme a un curso de cocina, voy a dejar de ser tan molesto, voy a tirar todas las revistas que te desagradan, te voy a dejar comer hamburguesas y helado a montones, te amare aunque después estés gordito, te diré te amo cuando tú quieras, te besare cuantas veces me lo pidas, todavía te debo tu beso de despedida y de bienvenida… solo tienes que despertar.

 _ **She says "yeah, he's still coming, just a Little bit late**_

 _ **He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day**_

 _Algunos familiares de Alfred entran al lugar para solo ver al británico aferrado al cuerpo sin vida de Alfred F. Jones, nadie podía calmar los llantos de británico y nadie lo culpaba, estaban a pocos días de su preciado momento._

 _El hermano de Alfred se acerca a Arthur para darle el ánimo que a él también le faltaba, algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos pero debía ser fuerte, a Alfred no le gustaría ver a las personas que quiere triste, o eso cree él… y muy posiblemente esta en lo correcto._

 _Coloca una mano en el hombro de Arthur y susurra lo que el pobre británico menos quería escuchar si quería vivir en la irrealidad_

– _Realmente lo siento, Arthur… estamos aquí para apoyarte_ –

 _El británico sigue llorando todavía sin aceptar la cruda realidad._

– Mi hero va a regresar pronto… solo va a llegar un poco tarde… está salvando el día porque él es un héroe… él es mi héroe – llevo una mano a la mejilla de mi amado, esta fría… tal vez debí traer una sábana para él, tal vez yo también me convertiría en su héroe sí la hubiese traído, nunca te gusto el frio… ¿verdad, Alfred?

 _ **She says "If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this"**_

 _ **Left without a kiss**_

 _ **Still, she smiles, oh the way she smiles, yeah**_

 _Arthur acerca su rostro al de su amado y junta sus labios sintiendo el frio de estos, las lágrimas seguían cayendo de su rostro pero se forzó para sonreír, quería que su amado lo viera sonreír._

– Este es tu beso de bienvenida y el de despedida… Mi querido Alfred –

 _El británico seguía aferrado a su futuro esposo, su prometido, su vida o lo que en algún momento fue, hicieron falta dos hombres para separarlos, el británico pataleaba, lloraba, imploraba y maldecía solo para que lo dejaran con su Alfred._

 _ **Save her now before it's too late tonight**_

 _Arthur se encontraba en el cementerio, estaba vestido con un elegante traje negro y tenía un ramo de rosas que el arranco con sus propias manos del rosal que compartía con el Americano, sus manos estaban vendadas pero parecía que ya había perdido la habilidad para sentir dolor, sus ojos verdes estaban vacíos y sin vida. Por qué Arthur murió junto a su héroe, este solo era su cuerpo sin alma._

–Ya pasaron cuatro meses, idiota… te quiero de vuelta… se suponía que eras mi hero, ¿no?–

 _ **Save him now before it's too late tonight**_

 _ **He's waiting for Superman**_

* * *

Yop, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero que no se les haya hecho pesado la forma como está redactado. Espero que lo hayan pasado bien. That's all, see ya~.

Dato curioso: Alfred/América realizó ese viaje para convencer a sus padres que Arthur era el amor de su vida (y lo logró). Además de que planeó hacer un fic para explicar cómo murió.


	2. Waiting for Superman (Reprise)

De nuevo yo, estaba pensando sobre sí publicarlo aparte o hacerlo un segundo capítulo, al final lo deje así para que se pudieran enterar de cómo iba la historia (aunque sin leer la primera se puede entender)

Pareja: Estados unidos x Inglaterra / Alfred F. Jones x Arthur Kirkland

Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen, su dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz

Advertencia: Muerte de un personaje, MUY posible OoC y Human AU. (Y un montón de recuerdos del protagonista junto con mi rara forma de redactar)

Como leer esto:

Cuando un texto este así: _ejemplo 1. No se me ocurrió algo aquí_ (Letras cursivas) Es la perspectiva de un narrador. (Tercera persona)

Cuando un texto este así: ejemplo 2. Tampoco aquí (Letras normales) es la perspectiva de Alfred/América/USA

Cuando un texto este así: "ejemplo 3. Ya no tengo cerebro/ideas para esto" (entre comillas) son mensajes.

* * *

Waiting for Superman. (Reprise)

* * *

– _¡ARTIE! ¡Cuando vuelva quiero mi beso de despedida y el de bienvenida! – como sí nada le importara Alfred saca un poco la cabeza por la ventana del taxi y grita con todas sus fuerzas._

 _Vuelve a introducir la cabeza al taxi escuchando murmullos del automovilista comentando sobre lo peligroso que fue eso. El americano ríe estridentemente y mira el trayecto a la que sería su más grande proeza como héroe._

 _Cuando llega el fin de su viaje baja del auto y le paga al conductor, mira al lugar y camina para comprar el boleto para su viaje. Cuando lo tenía en su mano mira el papelito demasiado concentrado recordando cuando fue la última vez que compró ese boleto con Arthur._

Estaba sosteniendo la mano de Arthur mientras trataba de calmar sus nervios, aunque creo que yo era el único que tenía nervios por lo que pudiera pasar, pasamos el trayecto hablando sobre las cosas que yo hacía cuando era niño y cómo íbamos a explicar que ya estábamos en una relación, mis mamá le conocían pero solo lo veía como un buen amigo mío. Cuando le tuvimos en frente y empezó a decir cosas horribles de nuestra relación mi corazón se partió… ella realmente no creía que mi amor por ti era más que la calentura de un adolecente que no tiene idea de lo que pasa en su vida y solo se aferra a lo que cree que será para siempre. Miré hacia tu rostro y pude ver como tampoco te sentías cómodo con esas palabras, ¿te hirieron, mi amor? Tome tu mano y sin despedirme salí de ahí, compramos un boleto de vuelta a casa, a nuestra casa, y luche durante días para que olvidaras todo lo que dijeron, nuestra relación tambaleo y tuvo sus tropiezos pero todavía seguimos unidos, ahora más que nunca. ¿Verdad, Arthur?

 _El rubio sale de sus pensamientos con el altavoz que rompe con el silencio del lugar avisando que su autobús había arribado. Camina hacia allá y le entrega su boleto a la persona encargada, le espera un momento y sube los pequeños y pocos escalones para entrar. Se sienta en el asiento que aparto y agradeció que el de su lado estaba vacío._

 _El autobús reinicia su recorrido mientras Alfred saca su móvil con una sonrisa de enamorado._

Miro cada aplicación y abro la bandeja de mensajes, oprimo nuestra conversación y con rapidez escribo el mensaje "¿Ya estas llorando, Artie? Todavía no salgo de la ciudad", no puedo evitar sonreír y espero que tengas tu teléfono a la mano y puedas leerlo lo más pronto posible, mi teléfono vibra y puedo leer tu respuesta. "¿Quién dice que voy a llorar por ti, git?" una ligera risa escapa de entre mis labios y más entretenido respondo el mensaje. "¡Que malo, Artie! Yo ya te extraño y tú a mí no" Vuelvo a esperar tu mensaje en lo que para mí es una eternidad, ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes tardar para escribir un mensaje? Me llego la notificación de un nuevo mensaje de tu parte y lo miro con más felicidad y cariño que antes. "Claro que te extraño, pero no ha sido mucho tiempo ni tampoco voy a llorar"

 _Alfred siguió enviando mensajes sumido en su felicidad y amor hacia el británico. El autobús siguió su recorrido y llego el momento cuando el americano intento enviar un mensaje y ya no le dejaba mandarlo, la señal estaba muerta._

 _El americano suspira pesadamente al ver que no se pudo despedir como se debía. – Nos vemos en cuatro meses, mi amor. – murmura lo suficientemente bajo para que las personas que iban detrás de él no se enteraran de nada y deseo que esas palabras pudieran llegar a su amado._

El autobús sigue avanzando y ya me siento aburrido de estar sentado sin hacer nada ni escuchar tus enojos, ver tus cejas algo grandes y raras pero con un toque bonito cuando te sorprendes o sexy cuando lo quieres ser, tus hermosos ojos verdes sobre mi… en realidad quiero verte a ti en general, recuerdo la primera vez que te vi.

En uno de mis viajes a Londres mientras salí del hotel en el que me había hospedado para ver la lluvia caer y darme la típica vista de Inglaterra bajo las negras nubes y el agua fría golpeando el suelo, las personas van de un lado para otro buscando resguardarse de la lluvia o a otra parecía que no le importaba o hasta que lo disfrutaban. Un apuesto chico rubio caminaba con un aura a su alrededor de querer matar a cualquiera que le pasara por a lado, la lluvia no dejaba de empapar tu traje elegante y hacer que tu cabello se pegara a tu rostro.

Años después me contaste que ese día tus hermanos te habían jugado una broma, desde ese día agradezco enormemente a mis cuñados, gracias a ellos te tengo a mi lado ahora.

Regresando a cuando te conocí, al ver que tenías tantos problemas con la lluvia me acerque a ti, dejando atrás la seguridad del techo del hotel y enfrentándome a las gotas de lluvia que molestaban tu día. Te extendí mi chamarra y recibí muchos gritos insultándome de tu parte, eras muy arisco, después de muchas insistencias logre que aceptaras llevar la chamarra y con ella resguardarte de la lluvia con la promesa de vernos al día siguiente en el mismo lugar a las seis de la tarde para devolverla. Al día siguiente nos encontramos y cuando parecía que ahí nuestros destinos se iban a separar, te roge porque me mostraras el lugar.

¿Quién podía adivinar que terminaríamos enamorándonos? ¿Sabías que íbamos a mudarnos a USA y tener nuestra casa? ¿Creías posible el estar comprometido conmigo? ¿Paso eso por tu mente cuando aceptaste la chamarra? Por supuesto que no, pero me alegro que haya pasado, por que estar contigo ha mejorado mucho mi vida.

 _El autobús se detiene y todas las personas preparan sus cosas con rapidez para bajar y seguir con su vida, Alfred se tomó su tiempo para acomodar todo y evitar ser empujado o recibir quejas para que se mueva. Cuando no había problemas para moverse por el lugar salió del autobús y empezó su recorrido de regreso a casa._

Solo he dado unos cuantos pasos fuera de la línea de autobuses y ya puedo ver que este lugar tiene sus pequeñas mejoras, hay nuevos locales y otros simplemente mejoraron. Es agradable volver a ver este lugar pero no es lo importante ahora, me obligo a avanzar y correr hacia la casa de mis padres.

 _El americano avanza con prisa por las calles siendo saludado por algunas personas con las que compartió su infancia, les devuelve levemente el saludo y sigue su camino._

 _Se detiene frente a la casa en la que alguna vez vivió y toco la puerta un par de veces antes de que esta se abriera dejando a la vista a la mamá del americano, quien no duda en abrazar a su hijo para darle la bienvenida._

– _Alfred, mi niño, cuándo me dijiste que ibas a venir no pude evitar pensar lo peor – la señora le abraza con más fuerza ignorando algunas sacudidas que da su hijo al no poder respirar como se debe._

– _Mamá, está bien, todo está bien – es ignorado rápidamente por su madre y esta le acaricia el cabello para consolar a su hijo._

– _Yo sabía que ese Arthur no te convenía hijo – la mujer frunce el ceño al recordar a la supuesta "expareja" de su hijo._

– _¡Mama! Estoy bien, mi relación con Arthur esta increíble, no me ha dejado – el joven americano puede respirar en paz y su madre le mira con perplejidad._

– _¿Sigues con ese tipo? – murmura la mujer todavía sumida en la incertidumbre._

– _Si, mom. Sigo saliendo con Arthur, nuestra relación esta mejor que nunca. En sí, venía a darte una noticia. – la madre se hace a un lado para dejar pasar a su hijo y cierra la puerta detrás de él._

Mi mirada se centra en la sala, realmente este lugar no ha cambiado nada desde la última vez, demasiadas fotos de Matthew y mías de pequeños, algunos dibujos con un par de años menos que yo, está tan enfrascada en el pasado que hasta es un poco molesto, las fotos de mi padre están enmarcadas con orgullo en lo alto de la pared. Viejo, si estuvieras aquí yo no tendría problemas para salir del nido. ¿Por qué tenías que dejarnos tan rápido? ¿Pensaste en nosotros antes de hacer eso?

Posó mis dedos sobre tu retrato y con la yemas de mis dedos delineo cada rasgo que te caracterizo en tu vida. Siento algo de tristeza al ver que el único recuerdo que tengo de ti es solo una foto, pero sé que no es nada comparado con la tristeza de mi madre al perder a su compañero de vida cuando más lo necesitaba.

Por cosas como esas no puedo odiar a mi mom por sobreprotegernos, sería injusto, seria cruel, eso no sería algo que hiciera un héroe como yo.

 _La mujer suelta un suspiro cargado de tristeza y se sienta en el viejo pero cómodo sofá, su hijo le mira y se sienta a lado de ella, le toma la mano con una sonrisa triste._

– _Mama estoy aquí porque Arthur y yo queremos dar el paso más importante de nuestra vida – deja una pausa donde se puede sentir la pesada atmosfera del silencio. El joven se animó a seguir apretando con cariño las manos de su madre entre las suyas. – Nos vamos a casar dentro de seis meses y quiero que estés ahí, apoyándome a mí y a la persona que he escogido –_

– _Tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que pienso, Arthur no es alguien que te convenga, cielo. – la mujer le mira a los ojos, su mirada mostraba cuan abatida estaba por el tema. – tu amor por él es solo temporal, puedes conseguir a alguien mejor. –_

– _Mama, esto es algo más que temporal, ya no soy un niño, ya sea con quién quiero compartir mi felicidad, mis desdichas, mis miedos, mis triunfos y mis derrotas. Yo quiero compartir mi vida con Arthur. –_

– _Todavía eres un niño que no puede ver que esa persona tarde o temprano te va a lastimar, es un borracho, o se te olvido lo deplorable que fue cuando tuvo un coma etílico. – la mujer frunce ligeramente el ceño y aleja sus manos de las de su hijo._

No podía estar poniendo esa expresión ahora, no importa cuántos años crezca y me desarrolle ella me sigue viendo como el niño aferrado a un juguete que no tenían la disponibilidad de tener, Arthur no era un muñeco del que pudiera separarle con esa mirada, ahora no me voy a dejar convencer con una mirada de reproche y un golpe fuerte a su conciencia por hacer algo mal.

– _Arthur tuvo su momento difícil, pero lo pudimos afrontar entre los dos, así que no le vuelvas a decir así – Alfred se levanta ante la atenta mirada de su madre. – Estoy aquí para convencerte de que Arthur es el ideal para mí, si no lo aceptas antes de que mi estancia termine aun así me voy a ir y me voy a casar te guste o no –_

– _Solo estoy tratando de protegerte, él te hizo mucho daño antes – la mujer también se levantó para encarar a su hijo._

– _Arthur ha cambiado, lo hace porque me ama y yo estoy con él por qué me ama, ¡Papá también tuvo ese tipo de problemas! –_

– _¡Deja la memoria de tu padre descansar en paz! – la mujer le da una cachetada a su apreciado hijo._

 _El más joven mira a su madre en silencio un momento, después acomoda sus lentes para tomar sus maletas y caminar hacia la que en algún momento fue su habitación. La mirada arrepentida de su madre le sigue y pequeñas lágrimas de arrepentimiento salían al ver de nuevo a su hijo separarse de ella._

 _Alfred entra a la habitación tratando de seguir tranquilo, arrojo sus maletas hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación y se dejó caer al suelo con la espalda pegada a la puerta impidiendo que la abrieran._

Está bien, cálmate, para eso viniste aquí. Ya sabias que a mamá no le agrada Artie, y como héroe debo cambiar eso. El pecho me aprieta aun así por el enojo. Arthur se había esforzado por cambiar. ¡Ella no tenía idea de lo mucho que habían sufrido por eso! ¡Pero sí yo le perdoné, yo era más dañado por verlo en esa situación, ella no tenía por qué quejarse! Mi Arthur ha cambiado, él me ama. ¡Por eso nos vamos a casar!

Tengo que ser fuerte por él, le prometí que lo iba a conseguir, soy su héroe y los héroes no mienten ni le fallan a su persona especial. Debo de protegerle y hacer que sea feliz, tengo que ser el Superman de mi Lois Lane. Solo que yo no le voy a dejar, ni siquiera por un corto tiempo, le haría mi esposo aun con las dificultades y jamás de los jamases le dejaré.

Una sonrisa se posa en mis labios al recordar el rostro que tenía Arthur cuando le pedí matrimonio, yo estaba sintiendo un poco de nervios al ver como solo se reía de mí y me llamaba idiota, aun para ser un héroe me sentía un poco humillado pero como era mi Artie estaba bien verlo divertirse y reír. Todo valió la pena cuando se calmó y me planto un fogoso beso mientras el mismo deslizaba el anillo por su dedo. Su sonrisa cuando se separo fue la más hermosa que alguna vez había visto en él, se veía realmente feliz, valió la pena dejar de comparar tanta "chatarra" según mi prometido cejón y trabajar con más empeño. Todo valía la pena, perecía un ángel que jamás le haría daño y nunca de los nunca debía ser dañado. Yo seré ese que lo protegerá.

 _Con ese pensamiento el joven americano se levantó, se acostó en su cama para dormir y así mañana iniciar su guerra para salvar la reputación de su amado y conseguir su felicidad._

 _Pasan los días, pronto se convirtieron en semanas y con mucha más rapidez pasan a ser el total de tres meses, todo ese tiempo el joven americano trataba de convencer a su madre de que su novio era lo mejor para él, siempre consiguiendo terminar en una discusión con su mamá y terminaba en el suelo de su habitación con el deseo de ver a su amado y con el dolor en su pecho de culpabilidad por dedicarle mentalmente palabras de odio a su amada madre._

 _Poco después de los tres meses en una de las discusiones de todos los días había algo diferente, lograron intercambiar algunas palabras con respecto a Arthur y la madre del americano todavía no decía que el británico solo le hacía perder el tiempo._

– _En realidad le amas, ¿Verdad, cariño? – la mujer coloca una mano en la mejilla de su hijo con todo el cariño que una madre puede tener por su niño._

– _Lo amo más que a mi vida – su respuesta es segura y sin un toque de duda o mentira._

– _Mi niño, siempre voy a querer lo mejor para ti y tu hermano, cuando nos quedamos solos fui fuerte por ustedes, cuando decidieron estudiar fuera lo acepte y los apoye para que lograran sus sueños, quiero lo mejor para ustedes y… yo… – la voz de la dama se iba haciendo más débil mientras luchaba por no llorar frente a su hijo._

– _Mamá… – Alfred trata de acercarse para abrazarla pero es detenido por ella y hablando aun con el dolor en su pecho._

– _Sé que Arthur es un buen hombre, mi niño. Creo que entiendes que esto lo hago para que no sufras lo que yo cuando perdí a tu padre, el verlo envenenarse con el alcohol y no poder hacer nada, tener que estar presente en la muerte de tu amado y quedarte solo en el mundo. – la mujer limpia las lágrimas de sus mejillas al recordar todo lo que tuvo que vivir al perder al señor Jones de su vida y no poder ir a su lado por sus hijos. – Pero sí es buen hombre sabrá contenerse para siempre estar contigo. – abraza a su hijo y llora en silencio atormentada por el pasado._

 _Alfred corresponde el abrazo de su madre mientras le acaricia la espalda para clamarla._

Mamá… lo siento. Yo cause que recordara a Papá, aun cuando tengo la felicidad latente de saber que ya acepta un poco más la idea de que yo quiera estar con Arthur, el verle así me hace ser consiente de todo el dolor que ha aguantado por hacernos feliz, por no vernos llorar, la manera en la que sonreía cuando preguntábamos sí estaba triste, cuando nos veía llorar y nos abrazaba mientras decía que debíamos ser fuertes y sonreír que ella jamás se iba a ir.

No sé cuánto estuvimos así, no tengo idea de cuando empecé a llorar junto a ella pero al separarnos solo reímos un poco, acarició mi cabello y se limpió mis lágrimas como cuando era un niño que ocupaba su protección y cuidado constante, tal vez aún la necesite pero ya he crecido lo suficiente para cuidarla.

 _Después de que ambos se sintieran lo suficientemente fuertes para alejarse del calor que causa el cariño de una madre y un hijo, compartieron historias de cuando Alfred conoció a Arthur, de cómo su madre conoció a su padre, de cómo estaba Matthew, entre otros temas mientras comían helado de nuez entre risas. Por el resto del día ninguno se enojo con él otro y terminaron en un día sin discusiones._

 _Los días pasan, las peleas habían desaparecido aunque el tema del alcoholismo de Arthur seguía siendo un tema delicado para ambos, pero habían mejorado hasta el punto donde el joven americano comentaba cosas graciosas que le pasaron a su pareja y su mamá le hacía preguntas mientras reía por las curiosas situaciones en las que se metía su yerno._

– _No puede ser verdad – la mujer ríe con las ocurrencias de su hijo._

– _Es verdad, en una de nuestras citas Arthur creyó que la mesera me estaba engatusando y me beso frente a ella mientras le levantaba el dedo de en medio – el americano ríe a carcajada limpia mientras recuerda el suceso._

– _Eso significa que mi yerno cuida lo que es suyo. – ríe al no poder imaginar así a Arthur. – y luce tan calmado. –_

 _El americano ríe mientras cuenta otras historias que han pasado en su relación, todo lo que en algún momento no pudo contar, escucho algunos recuerdos de cosas que le habían pasado con su padre, como era igual de alegre que Alfred pero que era un amante de los animales como Matthew._

 _Cuando faltaba menos de una semana y media para los cuatro meses el joven estadounidense decidió que era momento de regresar con su amante, su madre le acompaño a la central de autobuses y mientras esperaban la hora de partida decidieron sentarse en una de las bancas del lugar._

– _Debes de venir antes de casarte y traer a Arthur, quiero decirle que acepto su relación como se debe – la mujer mira a su hijo con cariño y la acaricia el cabello._

– _Le voy a decir, me imagino que se va a emocionar mucho de volver a ser bienvenido. – Alfred sonríe mientras cierra levemente sus ojos para disfrutar las caricias que le da su madre._

– _También me quiero disculpar con él, no he sido muy buena con él. – sonríen y siguen platicando hasta que la hora de partida del bus llega. El americano se levanta y toma sus maletas con emoción._

– _Nos vemos, mamá. Volveré pronto –_

– _Cuídate, bebé. Quiero que me traigas la invitación en persona con tu amado. – la mujer también se levanta para acompañar a su hijo y verlo subir al autobús._

– _¡Nos vemos, mamá! – mueve su mano para despedirse._

 _Va a su asiento y mira la ventana para ver a su madre moviendo su mano con calma para despedirse._

 _El autobús empieza su recorrido y el joven americano mira la ventana fantaseando con la idea de sorprender a su amado y darle las buenas noticias._

Tal vez cuando llegue Artie me reciba con un beso y scones que no estén quemados con algo de café, podamos tener una ronda de besos en el sofá y terminar en nuestra cama siendo uno para tener nuestro reencuentro como se debe. Que emoción casi no puedo esperar para estar ahí, aunque… eso no suena como algo que haría mi Arthur, tal vez al llegar a casa me regañe por no avisarle que iba a regresar antes, cuando haya sacado todos los regaños que no me pudo dar en este tiempo tal vez me de mi beso de bienvenida y me de una cuantas palabras de cariño en un susurro que difícilmente podré escuchar, después saldremos a comer para no envenenarme a penas llegue a casa y el aceptara indignado por no apreciar su comida con sabor a quemado, hablaremos sobre como estuvo el viaje, lo que ahora opina mi mamá sobre nuestra relación y él, sobre lo mucho que nos hemos extrañado y sí todo llega a salir todo bien puede que sí podamos ir a la cama para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Tal vez sí debería enviarle un mensaje, creo que por este lugar ya hay señal pero… sí no aviso puedo ir a comer una hamburguesa antes de ir a casa y la reacción de Arthur será única al verme parado en la entrada, me gritará, si, pero sus ojos abiertos con la idea que es una broma y después la emoción y la felicidad que es rápidamente reemplazada por el falso enojo y el reproche hacen que todo valga la pena.

 _El americano sigue sumido en sus pensamientos e ideas sobre todo lo que haría una vez estuviera en casa, el autobús su recorrido hasta que llega al final y todas las personas empiezan a agarrar sus cosas y bajar, hasta ese momento el joven salió de su ensoñación y se apresuró a bajar teniendo cuidado de no empujar a nadie sin querer._

 _Corre por las calles con una sonrisa que bien lo podía definir como la persona más feliz y animada del planeta, la idea de comprar una hamburguesa empezaba a ser bastante tentadora para el joven Alfred y entre su dilema de siempre su atención se centro en un niño al otro lado de la calle que estaba haciendo mucho escándalo y su madre parecía estar aguantando las ganas de golpearle ahí mismo._

 _Se ve como el niño enojado con su mamá e ignorando todas las frases de "mira antes de cruzar" corrió lejos del cuidado de su madre y sin ver que los autos estaban bastante cerca._

 _Alfred F. Jones ni siquiera se lo cuestionó, cruzó la calle para salvar al niño, lo alcanzó a empuja hacia el extremo de la calle lejos del peligro pero para su mala suerte y un golpe de la realidad, él no estaba fuera de peligro y solo hizo falta un impacto para saber que no iba a llegar con su amado._

Puedo sentir mi cuerpo ser golpeado contra el frente del automóvil, el golpe contra el pavimento, puedo ver a las personas clavando sus ojos en mi, no puedo escuchar mucho, hice lo que debía pero a que precio, su vida por la mía, mamá va a llorar mucho cuando se enteré, Matthew va a estar ahí para consolarla… para hacerle feliz, sí muero aquí tal vez así pueda ver a mi padre en el otro lado, podré ver a esa persona que se adelantaron dejándome atrás. Papá, ¿sería correcto irme ahora que estoy tan cerca de conseguir mi sueño junto a Arthur?

Arthur…

¿Arthur me perdonará esto? Esto es lo que un héroe hace, ¿alguien cuidara a Arthur cuando no esté?, ¿alguien le hará sonreír y le quitará las lágrimas de su rostro cuando se enteré?, ¿Alguien estará a su lado cuando yo le haga falta?, ¿Alguien ocupará mi lugar y le recordará que tiene una larga vida por delante? ¿Arthur superará mi muerte?, ¿alguien se enamorará de mí Arthur?, ¿mi Arthur se enamorará de esa persona? No quiero ver a mi Arthur con otra persona pero tampoco quiero que este triste culpándose por algo que fue mi decisión, no quiero morir. ¡Quiero ser un héroe! ¡Le hice la promesa de que iba a volver! ¡Por favor! ¡Solo quiero verle una vez! ¡Quiero decirle todo lo que no he podido! ¡Quiero decirle que lo amo! ¡Que ha sido lo mejor en mi vida! ¡Que me superé y consiga su felicidad! ¡Que siempre lo cuidaré! Haya una vida del otro lado o no, no me voy a detener y voy a cuidar a mi familia, a mi amado.

Arthur…. Mi amor tomate tu tiempo. Te veré en la otra vida…

 _Alfred F. Jones murió a los pocos minutos de ser golpeado por un automóvil que iba a una alta velocidad y no pudo detenerlo antes del trágico accidente, murió entre las miradas de los morosos que sacaban sus teléfonos para tomar una foto del momento, la mirada de quienes llamaban a la ambulancia sin creer lo que estaba pasando, ante la mirada del niño que había salvado, incluso para su último respiro hizo todo para ser el héroe de alguien._

 _La llama que fue Alfred F. Jones se extinguió llevándose consigo la felicidad de muchas personas, la oportunidad de conseguir lo más importante en su vida y dejando corazones destrozados ante la irrealidad de la situación._

* * *

…. Diría que me siento feliz de terminarlo, pero creo que esto me dolió más que cuando terminé la parte anterior, me salió una pequeña lágrima cuando estaba escribiendo la despedida y eso sí que me sorprendió, sí alguien escuchó alguna vez el musical de Hamilton verá que hay un pequeño giño a "The World was wide enough" (muy disimulado) Bien pude haberme saltado la parte de como esta pasando tiempo con su madre pero quería que fuera feliz antes de llegar a su final. Espero que sí alguien estaba esperando esta parte le guste como quedó. Nos vemos.

Dato curioso:… tenía planeado que el odio de su madre viniera porque Arthur una vez le fue infiel a Alfred, pero no me sentí muy bien como para hacerlo así e inventé lo primero que se me ocurrió. Lo iba a llamar Superman is goin' home e iba a hacer un chiste con eso pero "The World was wide enough", "stay alive (reprise)" y "Laurens Interlude" me causaron estar sentimental.


End file.
